Sobrevivientes en la Colonia
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Al fin llegaron los sobrevivientes a la colonia, pero ahora deberán afrontar a un misterioso grupo de personas que quieren el poder especial de Luna. ¿Podrán sobrevivir en su colonia también?
1. Llegada de Sobrevivientes

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo I**

**(Llegada de Sobrevivientes)**

- ¡Han llegado¡Han llegado!

Y así empezaba todo un grupo de gente a alterarse. Los 7 estudiantes que se perdieron en un planeta desconocido habían llegado, dando inicio así al emotivo encuentro entre sus padres y ellos. Bueno… casi de todos, ya que Luna no tenía a nadie esperando por ella.

Cuando llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos rompieron a llorar al ver a sus padres. Fue el caso de Shingo al ver a sus hermanos y a sus padres. Era demasiado cruel haberse separado por tanto tiempo. Igualmente Bell, al ver a su padre… aquél que se quedó sin dormir varios días para evitar que sus compañeros se murieran en una helada. Sharla… siempre había sido de llorar, así que no nos sorprenda su actitud. Kaoru… era algo callado, pero se le notaba impresionado en realidad. Menori estaba sorprendida, no le importó que su padre le hubiera dicho que no llorara. Lo hizo de todos modos. Y finalmente… Howard.

Howard fue el sobreviviente más extraño de todos, ya que se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre apenas lo vio. Su madre lo miraba sorprendida y esperaba que su hijo le correspondiera de igual forma… pero eso no llegó a ocurrir… o al menos no de la forma en la que ella esperaba.

- Howard, hijo – dijo ella - ¿Cómo haz estado¿Tanto tiempo que has estado perdido¿No te sientes mal¿Te pasa algo?

- Mamá… - respondió Howard - He madurado en el planeta… no debes preocuparte.

- ¿Estás seguro hijo mío?

- ¡Totalmente! – respondió Howard.

- Querida – dijo el padre – Creo que Howard tiene mucho que contarnos después de esto. Creo que un chequeo médico estaría bien…

- ¡Claro papá! – contestó Howard – Ahora que lo dices… creo que me siento algo raro.

- ¿No me dijiste a mí que no te pasaba nada? – preguntó la madre de Howard.

- Yo no dije que no tenía nada… - respondió Howard.

- Querida… seguro no has entendido bien a Howard – respondió su esposo.

Entre todo el gentío estaba un hombre que observaba con cierta indiferencia todo el acontecimiento. Se atrevió a murmurar:

- Bah… malditos chicos… siempre hacen noticia.

Sin embargo cambió de opinión cuando escuchó a Shingo y a Luna:

- ¿Tienes idea de donde viene mi poder especial?

- Luna – contestó Shingo – No logro averiguarlo… pero de seguro es algo superior a las nanomáquinas o cualquier cosa que haya visto el hombre.

En ese momento, este hombre volvió a murmurar:

- La organización estaría interesada en ese poder. Capaz de vencer a las propias nanomáquinas… la maravilla de la técnica jamás creada. ¿Pero como obtengo evidencias de eso?

Justo la voz de Chako pareció responderle:

- Luna – decía la gata – Tenemos que reunir a los chicos y ver las memorias que tengo en mi memoria principal. Ahí está toda la crónica de la supervivencia.

- Sr. Amshel – llamó un hombre.

El hombre que estaba observando a los supervivientes dio la vuelta. Alguien había interrumpido su meditación.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó.

- Sr. Amshel… lo vemos algo intranquilo. ¿Qué sucede?

- Es esa gata robot – respondió Amshel – Tiene información de utilidad.

- ¿Esa gata no pertenece a los sobrevivientes? – preguntó el hombre - ¿Qué utilidad tiene?

- La utilidad de mostrarnos un poder más allá de las nanomáquinas – contestó Amshel – Además… ya que han estado en un planeta desconocido… podría servirnos para nuestros proyectos.

- ¿Quiere que obtengamos la grabación?

- No por el momento – contestó Amshel – con tanta gente… seguro la prensa sospecharía. Buscaré una mejor oportunidad…

Y mientras Howard se alejaba con sus padres, Amshel lo miró y dijo:

- Su familia… me será de mucha utilidad.


	2. Maternidad Fallida

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo II**

**(Maternidad Fallida)**

La madre de Howard estaba molesta. No solo su hijo… sino su esposo la habían dejado en ridículo. ¿Acaso Howard no quería a su madre? Ella realmente lo desconocía… pero también era consiente de que por alguna extraña razón, Howard centraba todas sus energías en su padre. Era probablemente la drástica terminación del Complejo de Edipo.

(**Nota del Autor:** El Complejo de Edipo, es una atracción que siente un niño hacia su madre. Según Freud, al no ser posible del todo esta atracción, el niño remplaza a la madre por la figura paterna y es recién a partir del padre donde se forma la personalidad del niño propiamente dicha)

Fue entonces cuando vió a su hijo caminar por las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia el y le dijo:

- Howard… vamos, cuéntale todo a tu madre.

- Espera que venga mi papá ¿De acuerdo?

A esa respuesta, la madre no pudo más.

- Espera que venga tu padre… realmente crees que voy a aceptar esa excusa. ¿Quién crees que soy yo?

- Tú eres la esposa de mi padre – respondió Howard

- ¡Y tu madre! – respondió ella - ¡Jamás me haz contado nada sobre ese planeta, excepto cuando estoy con mi esposo¿Acaso no confías en mí¿Acaso no soy tu madre?

- Lo eres – respondió Howard – pero en realidad… mi padre se ha preocupado más por mí. Incluso ofreció una recompensa por encontrarme.

- ¡Lo hizo porque él es el que dirige la Fundación Howard¡Yo también me preocupo por ti Howard!

- ¿Estás segura? A lo largo de este tiempo no he notado mucho interés en mí que el interés de que tenga mejores grados académicos…

- Lo hago porque necesitamos un joven inteligente para dirigir la Fundación cuando tu padre muera… - la mujer no soportó más ver la cara orgullosa de su hijo - ¡No necesitamos un engreído como tú para eso!

- ¿Qué dices? – contestó Howard con fastidio - ¿Acaso crees que tú puedes manejar la fundación en mi lugar? Yo heredaré esa fortuna, como hijo único que soy.

- ¡No lo creas! – respondió ella – Si yo lo deseo puedo convencer a tu padre de que te desherede de la Fundación Howard. Si los miembros ven que no eres capaz… jamás aceptarán que manejes la Fundación, aunque lo diga tu propio padre.

- ¿Serás capaz de hacerme eso?

- ¡Lo soy! – respondió su madre - ¡Ya me cansé de que solo tengas ojos para tu padre y no para mí¡Yo no soy una extraña¡Soy tu madre!

- ¡No es justo! – contestó Howard – ¡Mi papá y yo nos llevamos muy bien! Tú solo eres la que insistes que debo tener más éxitos académicos. ¿Te da envidia Shingo? Pues acéptalo… ¡yo soy Howard Jr., no Shingo.!

- Y es por eso que debo confesarte algo… - dijo la mujer con cierto remordimiento - ¡Intenté adoptarlo! Pero no aceptó porque tenía una familia…

- ¿Adoptar a Shingo?... – dijo Howard sorprendido.

- Por supuesto… pensaba que el sería mejor director de la Fundación Howard en un futuro. No me arriesgo a vislumbrar el futuro de la fundación contigo a la cabeza. Esa es la pura verdad Howard.

- ¿Desheredarme? – respondió el chico - ¡No puede ser¡Mi propia madre¡Jamás te creí tan interesada!

- ¿Y tú haz hecho algo por esta, tu madre?

- Seguro una vida sólo con mi papá hubiera sido mejor. ¡No te necesito¡Jamás te preocupaste por mí¡Si te preocupaste cuando llegué fue solamente por llamar la atención!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Howard? – dijo la madre furibunda - Retráctate.

- No lo hago – respondió Howard – Te lo repetiré¡No te necesito!

Y entonces Howard salió corriendo.

- Maldito… - pensó la madre molesta – Ya sabía yo que algo así pasaría.

Justo entonces recibió una llamada. La mujer no podía imaginarse quien sería:

- ¿Habla la Sra. Howard?

- Así es – respondió ella.

- Quiero hablar con usted. Podemos vernos en la Puerta de su casa.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Amshel Goldsmith… uno de los miembros de la Junta de Accionistas de la Fundación Howard.

- Está bien. Lo esperaré a las 5:00 pm.

- Entendido.

Y después la madre colgó. Se sorprendía de lo que había pasado. ¿Para qué quería alguien de la Junta de Accionistas hablar con ella? En realidad…algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.


	3. La Fundación Howard II

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo III**

**(La Fundación Howard II)**

Eran las 4:58 pm. La Sra. Howard esperaba ansiosamente a ese tal Amshel, ya que tenía curiosidad de que un miembro de la Junta de Accionistas desee hablarle, ya que el fondo sabía que su esposo mantenía en secreto sus negocios.

- Sra. Howard – dijo Amshel llegando.

- Sr. Amshel – dijo ella - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

- Es sobre su hijo… vi el gesto que hizo el día que llego. Parecía no interesado en Ud.

- Eso me tiene muy preocupada – contestó ella - ¿Porqué mi hijo no me quiere?

- No lo sé… pero estamos preocupados de que alguien tan inmaduro tome las riendas de la Fundación algún día.

- ¡Ese Howard! – murmuró con fastidio la madre - ¡No debió criar así a su hijo!

- Sra. Howard – dijo Amshel – debería unirse a la Fundación Howard II.

- ¿Fundación Howard II? – preguntó extrañada - ¿A qué se refiere?

- Es una organización secreta que tiene como objetivos la búsqueda de tecnologías poderosas para llenar nuestra cartera de patentes.

- ¿Y eso para que les sirve? – preguntó la madre con ingenuidad

- Una patente de una idea revolucionaria nos permitiría controlar la producción de todos los productos derivados de esta patente. No lo hacemos desde la Fundación Howard para evitar el escándalo. También aseguramos que sea secreta la organización porque las patentes las pedimos a título individual, pero todas son manejadas por la Fundación Howard II.

- Sigo sin entender lo que es una patente…

- Sra. Howard, una patente es un derecho exclusivo de explotación de un producto e idea que da el gobierno por ciertos años a un inventor.

- Comienzo a entender… ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Entre los estudiantes que regresaron a la colonia hay una chica que asegura tener un "poder especial" capaz de superar las nanomáquinas. Si descubrimos el origen del poder, podremos patentarlo y producirlo en masa, siendo así la ruina de todas las empresas en biotecnología, exceptuando nuestra fundación.

- ¿Quiere que los convenza de venir para averiguar el origen el poder?

- Sra. Howard… si eso no le convence, podría convencerle una forma que hemos ideado para que otro diriga la fundación cunado su esposo muera.

- ¿Alguien que no sea Howard? – preguntó la mujer con interés – Vamos… dígalo.

- Hay una forma de conseguir que los patrones de pensamiento de una persona estén en el cuerpo de otra. Lo único que necesitamos es el cerebro… el resto de órganos sólo siguen sus órdenes. El gobierno de esta colonia prohibió estos experimentos por "dañar la dignidad humana", pero realmente… ¿El ser humano tiene dignidad?

- Toda persona es única… o al menos eso enseñan en los colegios.

- No lo pongo en duda Sra. Howard, pero para lograr que la ciencia avance… hay que hacer sacrificios… martirios necesarios para el bien de todos. Necesitamos experimentar con algunas personas para probar nuestras teorías… pero si no lo hacemos, aduciendo una "supuesta" dignidad… la Fundación estará en peligro a manos de su hijo provocando una inflación jamás antes vista desde el año 1929.

- ¡El crack de la bolsa! – dijo la madre entendiendo - ¡No puede ocurrir!

- Hay un balance entre patentes y empresas. Si pidiéramos regalías por todas las patentes que tenemos… las empresas se irían a otras colonias. Y si no pedimos regalía por ninguna patente, las empresas poderosas nos retirarían su apoyo… ya que no ahogaríamos a sus consumidores.

- Es todo un equilibrio entre pedir y conceder – respondió la madre de Howard.

- Eso mismo. Howard Jr. Ha estado en otro planeta y su sentimiento de amistad a raíz de eso le impide entender el traicionero mundo mercantil. Si llega a la cabeza de la fundación se enterará de los abusos laborales y la cartera de patentes.

- Y las eliminará – se apuró en adelantar la madre de Howard.

- Y si elimina las patentes y los abusos laborales, puede significar que padres como los de su amigo Bell pueden formar empresas y se acabará el monopolio que tenemos de la cartera de patentes.¡No podemos permitir eso!

- No podemos – respondió la madre de Howard – Me uniré a la Fundación Howard II. No permitiré que las buenas intenciones de Howard tiren por el piso todo un progreso económico para nosotros… hemos sufrido para llegar a la cima… ¡y no la compartiremos con nadie!

- Me alegra Sra. Howard – respondió Amshel.

Y así la Sra. Howard se unía a la Fundación Howard II.


	4. Invitación a los Sobrevivientes

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo IV**

**(Invitación a los Sobrevivientes)**

Amshel le indicó a la Sra. Howard que la próxima reunión de la Fundación Howard II sería pronto, pero que esperara, cuando supiera algo… se lo comunicaría. Sin embargo le encargó algo muy importante:

- Invite a esos niños a venir a la casa de Howard. Una vez ahí podremos hacernos de los videos de la memoria de esa gata robot y averiguar si el poder de Luna es lo que buscamos.

Y efectivamente, la Sra. Howard se dedicó a planear una excusa para hacer venir a los sobrevivientes… pero no se le ocurría ninguna. La mujer estaba preocupándose hasta que al pasar por la habitación de su hijo, le oyó decir:

- Ya falta poco para mi cumpleaños… espero que mi papi me compre algo nuevo.

- ¡Eso es! – murmuró la madre en voz baja – Ya tengo una excusa.

Esa noche, la Sra. Howard habló con su esposo:

- Querido – el decía ella – Se acerca el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. Ya solo faltan 3 días. Que bien que llegara en estos días.

- Lo había olvidado por completo – dijo sorprendido el padre - ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

- Bueno… puedes comprarle su regalo a Howard – dijo la Sra. Howard fingiendo ternura – y también invitar a sus amigos sobrevivientes a la velada que haremos ese día – dijo con súbito interés.

- Eso sería una muy buena idea. Howard necesita hacer amigos.

- Claro querido – respondió la Sra. Howard – Hagamos las tarjetas de invitación ahora mismo.

Y así, con su puño y letra Howard Padre y su esposa hicieron unas tarjetas de invitación que decían más o menos lo siguiente:

"Sr. / (Srta.) ……………………..

Queda Ud. Invitado a la velada a celebrarse por el onomástico de Howard Jr, a realizarse en la Residencia de la Familia Howard, ubicada en ……………….

Esperamos contar con su presencia,

Sr. Howard y Esposa,"

(**Nota del Autor:** No pongo la dirección porque nunca es desvelada en toda la serie).

Estas invitaciones fueron alcanzadas a todos los sobrevivientes, pero especialmente a Luna, ya que se le redactó una invitación especial, invitando también a la "Srta. Chako". Era obvio que lo que más importaba en esa velada era la presencia de Luna y su "gata". La Sra. Howard gestionó que un automóvil fuera a recoger a los invitados. Pero antes de eso… tuvo una pequeña conversación con su hijo:

- Howard – llamó la madre

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó su hijo

- Vamos a invitar a tus amigos aquí por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te comportes como un miembro de la Familia Howard.

- Vamos… lo haré… no tienes de que preocuparte – le respondió con fastidio el muchacho.

- Eso espero Howard. Hazlo por tu madre y por tu padre.

Y luego se retiró. No quería empezar una discusión como la de aquel día.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado día. Después de un día de clase, un automóvil color negro pasó por casa de Luna, Sharla, Menori, Shingo, Kaoru y Bell para llevarlos a la velada que la Familia Howard había preparado. No está de más decir que todos se sentían extrañados por esa repentina invitación de esta influyente familia.

Por su lado, la Sra. Howard ya tenía un plan:

- Las bebidas que serviremos al anochecer tienen un elemento especial que infunde sopor en el que las consume. Cuando todos deseen descansar copiaremos la memoria de la gata robot en un computador y analizaremos el video en la reunión secreta de la Fundación Howard II.

De repente el sonido de un timbre interrumpió su meditación:

- ¡Han llegado los invitados! – gritó un criado.

- Perfecto – dijo la Sra. Howard sonriendo – Ya era hora.

Entonces los invitados bajaron en la puerta de la Residencia Howard. Jamás imaginaron que Howard, aquel sujeto que tanto los molestaba y amenazaba los invitara a una velada.

- Jamás imagine… - pensó Shingo - … que Howard nos invitaría a su casa.

- Pasen muchachos – dijo un feliz Howard, esperándolos en la puerta.

- ¡Howard! – dijo Luna – Eres tú… haz cambiado mucho.

Entonces todos entraron a esa casa, para empezar la velada.


	5. Secuestro

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo V**

**(Secuestro)**

Una vez dentro de la casa, Luna y los demás le dijeron a Howard si podían revisar los recuerdos de la sobrevivencia. Howard accedió gustoso, por lo que Chako se conectó al televisor más cercano y empezó a mostrar los videos:

- Vaya – comentaba Sharla – Aquí es cuando construimos la Casa de Todos.

En ese momento la Sra. Howard llamó a Amshel. Tenía que informarle que la gata con la información estaba ahí.

- Sr. Amshel – decía la Sra. Howard por el teléfono – Ya están aquí. Venga de inmediato.

En unos 8 minutos, Amshel había llegado. La Sra. Howard salió a recibirlo.

- Muy bien… ya tengo un plan – dijo la Sra. Howard – Usaremos las bebidas que infunden sopor. Cuando se duerman… tomaremos a la gata y nos iremos.

- Perfecto – dijo Amshel – será mejor que convoque a una Reunión de la Fundación Howard II cuando tengamos a la gata.

Por otro lado, los sobrevivientes estaban teniendo unos momentos algo agradables al recordarlo todo. Entonces Kaoru llamó a Luna… quería hablar con ella:

- Luna – decía Kaoru – Yo he querido decirte algo… - se sonrojó al hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

- Quiero decirte que todos apreciamos tus ánimos en la vida en ese planeta, pero yo también… quiero decirte que siento algo más por ti…

- ¡Llegaron las bebidas! – anunció la Sra. Howard fingiendo alegría. Esto interrumpió la declaración de Kaoru.

Los sobrevivientes recibieron las bebidas inocentemente… pero justo entonces:

- Esta bebida tiene un olor algo extraño – comentó Shingo - Chako ¿podrías revisarla?

- Por supuesto Shingo… - respondió Chako – Seguro tiene una esencia cara.

Al ver esto, la Sra. Howard se empezó a preocupar. Era muy posible que Chako descubriera el compuesto que había en las bebidas.

- No Shingo… este es una especia. No está en mi base de datos de elementos dañinos.

La Sra. Howard respiró aliviada… comenzaba a entender que significaban las patentes contra el saber común. Al ser un compuesto patentado por la Fundación Howard II no se podía conocer de él… a menos que se pagara la regalía respectiva.

- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos a la vez

Y bebieron el fatal líquido. Al principio todos se mostraron contentos y siguieron viendo los videos del archivo de Chako, pero justo cuando Shingo empezó a tambalearse producto del sedante…

- Chicos… - dijo Howard – los veo algo cansados. Tomen esto para estar despiertos.

- ¡Howard! – gritó Chako – No están cansados…. ¡han puesto algo en las bebidas! El olor del aliento de Shingo se parece a un somnífero.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – gritó Howard desesperado - ¡Traeré un antídoto¡Papá!

Al oír el llamado de su hijo, el Sr. Howard bajó a donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

- ¡Papá! Han puesto somníferos en las bebidas… consigue un antídoto.

El Sr. Howard subió raudamente a buscar el antídoto. Pero quien no parecía estar feliz era la Sra. Howard:

- Maldita gata – murumuró ella – detectó el Somnifero… maldito Howard que llamó a su padre antes de asegurarme la victoria.

- Creo que no hay otro remedio – dijo Amshel – Tomaremos a la gata por la fuerza.

En ese momento llegó el Sr. Howard con antídoto que pudieron beber los sobrevivientes. Se habían salvado de un intento de secuestro.

- Howard – dijo Menori con fastidio – Espero que nos des una buena explicación de esto.

- Verán – dijo el padre de Howard – realmente no sé como apareció el somnífero en las bebidas… que preparó mi esposa.

- ¡Pues ya te diré para que las quería! – gritó una voz.

De repente entraron violentamente Amshel y la Sra. Howard. La Sra. Howard sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y mientras Amshel reducía al padre de Howard, ante la mirada de horror de todos los sobrevivientes, la Sra. Howard le colocaba la navaja cerca del cuello.

- ¡Entrégennos a la gata! - dijo la Sra. Howard. De lo contrario… mataré a tu padre, Howard.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados… no sabían explicar esa violenta escena.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? – le increpó Howard a su madre.

- ¡Yo puse el somnífero en las bebidas porque te odio! – respondió con dureza ella - ¡Queremos el archivo de supervivencia para apoderarnos de un poder especial!

Al oír eso… Howard se dejó caer al suelo.

- Luna – dijo Chako - ¡Entrégame! No quiero que nadie muera.

- Chako… - dijo Luna – No quiero perderte…

- ¡No la entregen! – dijo el padre de Howard - ¡Déjenme que me haga lo que quiera!

- Tú siempre dándotelas de buena persona – dijo con acritud su esposa.

- ¡Howard, huye con tus amigos! – continuó el padre – No me importa lo que me hagan.

Howard se levantó y se quedó paralizado mirando con grandes ojos esa escena. No sabía que hacer… tenía que decidir entre su padre y él. Pero entonces tomó la más inesperada decisión:

- ¡Deja a mi papá en paz, infeliz!

Y corrió hacia su madre con ánimos de pegarle. En eso, la Sra. Howard empujó a su esposo hacia atrás y le hundió la navaja a Howard. Mientras lo hacía dijo:

- No podía ser de otro modo… pensé que escaparía… pero veo que ya no más.

Amshel por su parte cogió a Chako y se retiraron con la Sra. Howard rápidamente. Justo después de la impresión inicial, Howard se desplomó en el suelo producto de la navaja que le habían hundido:

- ¡Howard! – gritó su padre - ¡No te mueras¡Resiste!

- ¡Howard! – gritaron los demás.

Y con espanto veían la sangre de la herida que le habían provocado.


	6. Buscando 2 Amigos

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Todos sabemos que Luna, Sharla, Kaoru, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Menori y Chako sobreviveron a todo lo que pasó en el Planeta Sobreviviente y regresaron a sus hogares. Sin embargo… después de eso no parece que tuvieron alguna aventura más. Esta vez, vamos a hacerles tener una. Para eso, permítanme ambientarles este escenario:

Una vez que llegaron los sobrevivientes, algunos grupos de poder quisieron saber como era el nuevo planeta, para hacerse con sus recursos naturales. Ya que las familias de todos ellos (Excepto Luna) mantenían reserva sobre el tema, se decidió ir por Chako y Luna… ya que podían tener información útil.

¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes¿Serán capaces de vivir en su propia colonia?

**Capítulo VI**

**(Buscando 2 Amigos)**

Inmediatamente después de lo acontecido, el Sr. Howard llamó una ambulancia y con los demás chicos se llevaron a Howard al hospital. Su herida parecía grave, considerando que la navaja que tenía la Sra. Howard no era muy grande.

Al llegar al hospital, Howard fue llevado a cuidados intensivos y tanto el padre y los amigos de Howard se vieron obligados a esperar afuera.

- Chicos – dijo el padre de Howard – Tengo que decir que lamento esto.

- ¿Lamenta? – dijo Menori con acritud - ¡Su esposa quizo matar a su propio hijo!

- Hay algo que no les he dicho de Howard – dijo apesadumbrado el padre – Es sobre mi esposa.

- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó Luna

- Howard por alguna razón me prefiere a mí más que a su madre… probablemente se deba a que su madre sólo quería de él logros académicos.

- ¿Su madre es así? – preguntó Menori

- No lo sé realmente… pero parecía que ella tenía esperanzas de que Howard fuera un chico inteligente. Desde que vio lo que pasó con Shingo no ha cesado esa obsesión en su mente. Eventualmente Howard llegaría a no quererla por ello.

- No sabía que yo tenía la culpa – dijo Shingo con tristeza – Todo esto es mi culpa.

- No es la culpa de nadie – se apuró a decir el Sr. Howard – Sin embargo… lo que hizo Howard hoy… tratar de salvarme fue algo que jamás en mi vida había imaginado que vería de él. Parece que ustedes fueron muy buenos amigos para mi hijo.

- Howard fue muy valiente – contestó Kaoru.

- Howard no solía ser así – dijo el Sr. Howard – Solía huir de todos los problemas… pero me parece que ha madurado.

- Hay que confiar en que Howard se salvará – dijo Sharla – Después de haber salvado a su padre… debe ser fuerte para soportar esto.

- Eso es – dijo Menori – Howard se salvará… estoy segura.

- Yo también creo eso – contestó Shingo.

- Y yo también – contestó Bell.

- Y yo también – respondió Kaoru.

- Yo también – respondió Luna.

Todos habían decidido que lo mejor sería esperar y confiar en Howard.

Por otro lado, con Chako metida en una bolsa, Amshel y la Sra. Howard iban en un automóvil que habían sacado de la casa de la madre de Howard.

- Tenemos a la gata – dijo satisfecho Amshel – Creo que convocaré a una Reunión de la Fundación Howard II en este momento. Tenemos que ver entre todos los descubrimientos.

- ¿Y que haremos con esos incordios? – preguntó la Sra. Howard

- Luna vendrá – dijo Amshel – Por esa gata y los demás igualmente por vengar a su amigo. Este es el cebo perfecto.

- Estoy ansiosa de ver que poderes tiene esa tal Luna – dijo la Sra. Howard con emoción. Con respecto a Howard Jr., espero que se muera.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Amshel – Ahora vayamos a la ansiada reunión.

- ¿Qué es esa reunión?

- Nos reunimos en un lugar secreto ubicado debajo de mi residencia. Dentro tenemos los mejores equipos de informática de esta colonia. Los usaremos para analizar los videos y determinar cual es el poder de esa tal Luna.

- ¡No lo harán! – respondió Chako desde la bolsa - ¡Jamás mostraré la información a gente tan mala como ustedes!

Amshel acercó un dispositivo a la bolsa y Chako dejó de hablar.

- Esto es un Generador de Ondas – dijo Amshel – Estoy generando la onda de "reset" para que se apague y deje de hablar. Cuando necesitemos los videos, solo quitaremos su memoria principal.

Por otro lado, en el hospital, Luna también estaba preocupada por Chako. No imaginaba porque había sido secuestrada.

- Chicos – dijo Luna – Debemos rescatar a Chako y llegar al fondo de esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Y dejar a Howard solo aquí! – protestó Menori - ¡Eso nunca¡Esperaré a que se recupere¡Siempre lo haré!

El resto del grupo la miró extrañada. ¿Porqué Menori defendió repentinamente a Howard? Tal vez sería que al igual que Kaoru tenían un sentimiento que confesar, pero las circunstancias no lo pudieron decir. Debido a la gravedad del asunto, no era momento de confesar sentimientos escondidos.


	7. La Reunión de la Fundación Howard II

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo VII**

**(La Reunión de la Fundación Howard II)**

Mientras en el Hospital de la Colonia, los sobrevivientes esperaban con angustia noticias sobre Howard y su herida, Amshel y la Sra. Howard iban a la residencia del primero, donde ya deberían estarlos esperando los demás miembros de la Junta de Accionistas.

- ¿Mi esposo conoce de los miembros de la Junta de Accionistas? – preguntó la Sra. Howard.

- En absoluto – contestó Amshel – El toma decisiones con nosotros a través de escritos. Jamás nos ha visto a todos. Además… ya no todos somos los mismos.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia de Amshel. Entonces Amshel hizo pasar a la Sra. Howard y ya en su sala, activó un mecanismo que abrió una puerta con una escalera que iba hacia el sótano.

- Sígame por aquí por favor.

La Sra. Howard y Amshel bajaron hasta el sótano donde había una compuerta. Amshel digitó una clave y la compuerta se abrió, dando paso a una gran sala donde estaban sentados los demás miembros de la Junta de Accionistas. No se les veían los rostros por lo oscuro del lugar.

- Amshel – dijo uno – Espero que hayas convocado a esta reunión por una razón importante.

- Es muy importante Louis – respondió Amshel – Se trata de algo nuevo para nuestra cartera de patentes.

- Eso espero – contestó otro miembro sentado.

- Farlow – te aseguro que esto les interesará.

- Bueno – dijo Louis – entonces será preferible que encendamos las luces para ver que nos traes, Amshel.

Al aplaudir Amshel se encendieron las luces. Lo que vió la Sra. Howard la sorprendió de tal manera que no dijo nada al ver a los Accionistas. Eran jóvenes, pero no parecían ser adultos tampoco.

- Amshel… - preguntó la Sra. Howard - ¿Acaso son niños los que dirigen la Fundación?

- No son niños – respondió Amshel – Son nuestros jefes a los cuales hemos transferido sus patrones de pensamiento a nuevos cuerpos para hacerlos más resistentes.

- ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? – preguntó la Sra. Howard - ¿Cómo obtuviste los cuerpos?

- Te lo explicaré – dijo Louis – Este cuerpo lo encontró Amshel en una misión espacial. Era un joven con traje de astronauta flotando a la deriva. Estaba muerto porque se le había interrumpido la provisión de oxígeno. Luego me enteraría que se llamaba Louis y que murió en un accidente en una misión.

Aunque la Sra. Howard no lo sabía, ese era Louis, el amigo que Kaoru había creído asesinar. Sin embargo, ese Louis no era el que Kaoru conoció, ya que en lugar de los pensamientos del primero, estaba la mente de un Accionista de la Fundación Howard II.

- Y con respecto a mí – contestó Farlow – Amshel me encontró cerca de las ruinas de un Trasbordador Espacial – Me enteraría luego de que el antiguo yo era el hijo de un viejo mecánico que salió al universo a buscar a su hijo. No sé que habrá sido de él.

El otro, que se denominaba Farlow, era en realidad el hijo del Sr. Porto. Aunque Porto estaba ya muerto, su hijo también lo estaba, ya que en lugar de los pensamientos de su hijo, estaba la mente de un Accionista de la Fundación Howard II.

- Dejémonos de presentaciones – dijo Amshel – Veamos lo que tenemos para ver.

- Pero antes – contestó Farlow - ¿Quién es esta mujer?

- Es la esposa del Sr. Howard y desde hoy va a formar parte de nuestro grupo – respondió Amshel – Ahora sí… comencemos.

Amshel sacó a la apagada Chako de una caja y le conectó la cola a un cable que salía de una esquina de ese salón. Luego encendió un equipo y tomó asiento en una mesa circular, en donde estaban todos los Accionistas. En eso se encendió un holograma en medio de la mesa y empezó a proyectarse el video de registro de la memoria de Chako.

Louis adelantó el video para saltarse los detalles de la sobrevivencia, pero lo detuvo al ver como Luna usaba su Poder especial con el Computador Principal y en las Ruinas de los Padres de Adam.

- Excelente Amshel – respondió Louis – Esa chica tiene un poder formidable… - Louis siguió adelantando el video.

- Esperen un momento – dijo Farlow, mientras veían como Luna confrontaba al Computador Principal y salvaba a Sharla y Howard de las nanomáquinas – Esa chica realmente puede destruir las nanomáquinas, pero no entiendo esas estúpidas referencias a la "Amistad".

- No es "amistad" – dijo Amshel – Su poder se activa con emociones fuertes, que estimulan a la corteza cerebral causando que se produzca ese poder. Sería interesante tener a la verdadera Luna aquí para poder realizar los experimentos necesarios.

- ¿Pero ella no estará preocupada por el que acabamos de apuñalar? – preguntó la Sra. Howard.

- Ya se recuperará – dijo Amshel – También quiere saber quienes somos.


	8. Reaparece Howard

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Reaparece Howard)**

Desde el internamiento de Howard habían pasado ya 12 horas. Los sobrevivientes habían pasado la noche en el hospital y se habían negado a irse hasta tener noticias de Howard.

Finalmente salió el médico trayéndoles noticias a los sobrevivientes:

- Howard se salvó – informó el doctor – Pero está algo delicado, aunque exige la presencia de sus amigos. No solemos hacer esto, pero creo que por el bien del paciente… los haré pasar.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo estaba en la habitación de Howard. El aludido estaba en una cama durmiendo. Tenía una gran venda que cubría su abdomen y también tenía conectados dispositivos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

- Howard – llamó Shingo – Despierta… hemos venido a verte.

- Chicos… ¿son ustedes?

- Lo somos Howard – respondió Menori – He estado muy preocupada por ti, igual que los demás chicos.

- ¿No me odiarán por esto¿verdad? – preguntó tímidamente Howard.

- En absoluto – respondió Bell – Ahora sabemos que la culpa no fue tuya.

- Tienes que recuperarte Howard – dijo Sharla – Necesitamos ir a salvar a Chako, que fue secuestrada por ese hombre.

- ¡Chako! – exclamó Howard - ¡Tengo que levantarme de esta cama! – hizo el ademán de levantarse y cayó de nuevo a la cama por el dolor.

- Aún no estás del todo curado – le contestó Kaoru – Deberías descansar.

- Chicos – dijo Menori – Quiero hablar a solas con Howard.

- ¿Hablar a solas con Howard? – preguntó Luna

- Así es – contestó ella – Tenemos vidas parecidas así que podemos hablar.

Sin decir más, el resto del grupo salió de la habitación de Howard, por lo que él y Menori se vieron solos:

- Howard – dijo Menori – Hay algo que he querido decirte… ¡No quiero perderte!

- Jamás pensé oír eso de ti – respondió Howard – Creí que siempre eras una persona algo insensible.

- Lo era hasta ayer – respondió ella – Al verte atacado por esa mujer, me desesperé porque pensé que algo importante para mí se perdería…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó sorprendido Howard.

- Tengo un sentimiento en mi corazón que ha estado reprimido siempre…

- Menori… no deberías hablar esas cosas aquí – respondió Howard con su típica cara de desconcierto – Verás… yo… no pienso que…

- ¡Tu también estás solo! – contestó ella – Mi madre murió y la tuya te traicionó. No tenemos ese soporte materno que nos permite vivir bien. Así que deberíamos confiar en nosotros dos.

- Menori… - preguntó Howard - ¿Porqué yo?

- Eres una persona que ha sufrido de casi las mismas cosas que yo. Eres el único que entenderías mis sentimientos…

- Pero si en el Planeta decías que era un inútil…. ¿Porqué ahora te me declaras?

- ¡No lo entiendes! – respondió ella – Después de que cambiaste de actitud en el Continente empecé a sentirme atraída por ti. Ya no eras el mismo de cuando llegaste.

- Tenemos que salvar a Chako – dijo Howard, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Lo haremos juntos! – le dijo Menori cogiéndole las manos – Solos no lograremos nada. Necesitamos el uno del otro en esto y en lo demás.

- Pero no tengo fuerzas para…

- No hay problema – dijo Menori interrumpiéndolo – Yo te daré la fuerza que te haga falta.

Entonces cogiéndole el rostro lo miró con unos ojos de compasión. Howard no pudo soportar esa mirada y llevado por el deseo humano, la besó.

Para el observador lejano se vio simplemente un aumento repentino en el marcapasos que había en esa habitación. Los vidrios no dejaban salir la luz, así que nadie los vio.

- Eso demuestra que también me amas – contestó Menori.

- Desde que te acercaste a mí como lo haz hecho – respondió Howard – Así te amaré.

Entonces Menori lo abrazó y le dio un beso de despedida. Luego se levantó y le dijo:

- Mejórate pronto… te necesitaremos para esto.

Y salió raudamente de esa habitación.


	9. Colonia Corrupta

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Colonia Corrupta)**

La explicación de Amshel sobre el poder especial de Luna dejó a todos satisfechos. Sin embargo todos se sintieron incómodos al ver como Luna reprochaba el gasto de los recursos naturales, hablando como Sobreviviente, el Computador Principal.

- ¿Qué se cree esa chica? – dijo la Sra. Howard - ¡Los humanos creamos a los computadores… así que deben hacer lo que les mandemos!

- Los computadores no necesitan respirar ni nada similar y por eso creen que pueden ir juzgando que los humanos contaminamos el medio ambiente… - cometó Louis.

- En parte tiene razón – contestó Amshel.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nosotros los humanos, somos para las máquinas unas bestias ya que contaminamos el medio y nos buscamos la desgracia entre nosotros. Es normal… ya que buscamos nuestro beneficio. Alguien dijo una vez… "algunos nacieron para servir, otros para ser servidos".

- Y nosotros… la Fundación Howard II, tenemos el derecho de ser servidos, ya que hemos llegado a la cima con nuestro esfuerzo – afirmó Farlow.

- Me interesan mucho los recursos de esa colonia – dijo la Sra. Howard- Podríamos dedicarnos a algo más que a tener una cartera de patentes…

Justo entonces el video se retrocedió a la parte cuando Bell contaba como su padre salvó a unos trabajadores del invierno.

- Ah… - dijo la Sra. Howard mordiendo su labio – El padre de ese chico… salvó a todos esos estúpidos trabajadores. Ya teníamos todo planeado.

- ¿Planeado? – preguntó Farlow – Cuénteme eso… que no lo sé.

- Verás – dijo Amshel – La Fundación Howard también se dedicó con otras empresas a la explotación de recursos en planetas que no pueden ser habitados del todo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto… hasta que los 300 trabajadores de una colonia rica en recursos empezaron a pedir un aumento en sus salarios… todo provocado por el padre de Bell.

- ¿Reivindicaciones sociales? – exclamó Louis.

- Así es – dijo la Sra. Howard – Nosotros no podíamos permitir que nuestras ganancias calculadas se reduzcan por culpa de unos revoltosos y preparamos el cambio de clima del planeta, tomando como base el proyecto HAARP, desarrollado por el ejército de Estados Unidos a finales de 1998, cuando la tierra todavía era habitable.

(**Nota del Autor:** Existe controversia sobre la veracidad de este proyecto. Se le suele ver como una teoría de la conspiración.)

- ¿Y que ganas haciendo eso?

- Las viviendas de esos trabajadores tenían un deficiente sistema de calefacción. Nuestra idea era bajar la temperatura del planeta lanzando partículas de corto tiempo de vida hacia la atmósfera, provocando una capa que reflejara los rayos solares – respondió Amshel.

- Así – continuó la Sra. Howard – el planeta se enfriaría mientras estuvieran las máquinas encendidas lanzando a la atmósfera estas partículas. Esto haría que la helada matara a los trabajadores y fingir que fue una catástrofe natural como las que sucedieron en Latinoamérica entre los años 2000 y 2004, cuando la tierra era habitable.

(**Nota del Autor:** Perú sufrió heladas que mataron a un número importante de personas durante los años 2000 a 2004.)

- Pero ese hombre… - continuó Amshel – se dio cuenta de que el clima cambiaba y reforzó las líneas de calefacción salvándolos a todos, por lo que finalmente…tuvimos que subirles los sueldos. Fue una gran pérdida para nosotros en ese entonces.

- Pero este planeta se nota rico. Recién se acaba de recuperar de su letargo ambiental, por lo que será un excelente lugar para explotar recursos y dedicarnos a la colonización. ¡No nos importa el medio ambiente! – dijo la Sra. Howard – Cuando ese planeta no nos sirva… iremos a otro.

- Bueno – dijo Louis – dejémonos de hablar solamente y hagamos algo interesante, como la subida de las proteínas básicas para fabricar alimentos.

- ¿Acaso eso no violaría las reglas anti-monopolio que hay en la colonia? – preguntó Farlow.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo la Sra. Howard – Nosotros no necesitamos que nos digan que hacer. Los políticos son como nosotros… solo gobiernan por un fajo de billetes y no por su pueblo. Ese aumento maximizará nuestros beneficios.

- ¡Y hará que los pobres sean más pobres! – dijo alguien.

Los tres miembros voltearon para ver quien más se había colado a su secreta reunión y la Sra. Howard se dio una gran sorpresa: Era Shingo.

- ¿Tú? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Howard me dejó ver el registro de seguridad de tu casa y así pudimos seguirte hasta aquí.

- Así es – dijo Howard apareciendo de repente – Es hora de que pagues todo el mal que haz hecho con mis amigos… ¡Devuelve a Chako!

La Sra. Howard se quedó sorprendida… no daba crédito a lo que veía.


	10. El Mundo de los Fajos de Billetes

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo X**

**(El mundo de los fajos de Billetes)**

Después de oír a Howard, aparecieron Luna, Kaoru, Bell, Menori y Sharla. Todos venían por un solo objetivo…

- ¡Venimos por Chako! – exclamaron con determinación.

- ¿Y creen que se las daremos? – respondió con sarcasmo la Sra. Howard – Ya llegaste Luna… tal como queríamos.

- ¡He escuchado toda su conversación! – dijo Luna - ¡Jamás pensé que podían ser tan desalmados!

- Mi padre salvó a todas esas personas… - dijo Bell - ¡Deberían agradecerle!

- ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa tu padre? – dijo Amshel - ¡Esos trabajadores solo nos hacían perder dinero y por eso decidimos eliminarlos!

- ¡Ya basta de tanta maldad! – dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? – dijo Louis, que hasta ese momento estaba de espaldas - ¡No tienes autoridad moral para decir eso¡Tú mataste a un chico por tus deseos de ser un astronauta… no somos tan diferentes!

- ¡Eso no fue un crimen! – respondió Kaoru – Luna me hizo entender que no soy capaz de algo tan cobarde…

- Entonces… veamos que opinas al ver quien soy…

Louis volvió el rostro para que Kaoru lo viera. Al ver a Louis, Kaoru cayó al suelo lleno de horror.

- La biotecnología me ha permitido revivir, con otros patrones de pensamiento. El cerebro es lo único que importa en el ser humano ya que en él radican tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Sólo he cambiado esa soñadora mente, por una mente más despierta y hábil… la mente de un accionista!

- Louis… no puede estar…

- Louis está muerto – dijo la Sra. Howard – El que tienes ahí es a otro que vive gracias a las maravillosas tecnologías de nuestra Fundación. El que crees ver… es simplemente la encarnación de tus deseos reprimidos de odio. ¡No puedes aceptar que murió!

- ¡Cállate! – rugió Kaoru - ¡Tú no sabes nada maldita arpía!

Y entonces se intentó abalanzar sobre la Sra. Howard. Sin embargo, Amshel sacó un arma y disparó, rozándole el brazo a Kaoru.

- ¡Detente estúpido niño!

- ¡No hagas eso! – gritó Luna y en ese momento por su rabia se activó su poder.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Amshel - ¡Vamos… muestra ese gran poder!

Y presionando un botón abrió un pasillo que lo hizo bajar de esa habitación con la Sra. Howard, Louis y Farlow. Luna y los demás siguieron a los accionistas y desembocaron en un laboratorio de Genética y Medicina. Al menos eso parecía por tener gran cantidad de probetas e incluso algunos cuerpos flotando en formol.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Shingo asustado al ver a un ser parecido a él en uno de los contenedores con formol.

- Sencillo – dijo la Sra. Howard – Fue uno de los "Shingos" con los que intenté satisfacer mi capricho de tenerte como hijo. Ahora me arrepiento de haber gastado tanto dinero en intentar clonar a un maldito niño. ¡Ay¡Varios niños estudiosos se quedaron sin becas por eso! – dijo ella mientras reía.

- ¿Cómo pueden jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás? – dijo Sharla - ¡Se supone que los humanos debemos ser amigos y compartir todo lo bueno!

- Vamos – le dijo la Sra. Howard – Este mundo no es tan mágico como soñaste. Este es el mundo de los Fajos de Billetes. Mientras los humanos sigan con su estúpido consumismo, le darán cuerda a Fundaciones como esta para que sigan en aras de mantener la productividad… a explotar a los trabajadores y a pasar de las leyes.

- Muchos de ustedes consumen variada cantidad de productos – dijo Amshel – mientras que en otras colonias hay niños, mujeres y adultos sufriendo penurias por la falta de empleos. Las épocas en la que los niños, mujeres y adultos eran usados en las cadenas de producción ya han terminado y han desplazado a más del 72 de la masa obrera que ahora languidece de hambre… ¡Pero eso a nadie le importa!

- ¡Se supone que para eso fue creada la Fundación Howard! – reclamó Howard - ¡Para evitar que esa gente sufra dándoles becas para una mejor educación!

- ¿Sigues creyendo esa tontería del que estudia triunfa? – dijo la Sra. Howard con sarcasmo – En esta colonia, para poder obtener un empleo decente hay que tener influencias entre los contratadotes… ¡Cuantos buenos estudiantes deben estar trabajando como peones en trabajos mal remunerados en colonias distantes!

Y justo entonces, Amshel presionó un botón que hizo que un gas se esparciera por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente Luna y los demás empezaran a sentir el efecto de un terrible soporífero que los haría caer inconcientes.

- ¡Espero que disfruten del dulce sueño! – dijo Farlow – Nosotros lo haremos aún más.

Y salieron raudamente del lugar. Justo entonces comenzaron a caer los sobrevivientes, víctimas del soporífero… primero Shingo, luego Sharla, luego Menori, luego Howard, luego Bell, luego Luna y finalmente Kaoru y Bell.


	11. El lamento de los Desgraciados

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Notas del Autor:** Ante todo gracias por los comentarios... si se habrán dado cuenta, hay alguna influencia de Speed Grapher en este fic. Sigan con los comentarios... que son motivadores para continuar este fic.

**Capítulo XI**

**(El lamento de los desgraciados)**

Cuando finalmente Luna logró despertar, se vio en una cápsula, sujeta de brazos y piernas. De igual forma vio a sus amigos, pero con un añadido… todos tenían una especie de casco colocado en la cabeza y Howard tenía múltiples electrodos en varias partes del cuerpo, al igual que ella.

- Vaya… vaya – dijo la Sra. Howard – Ya estábamos aburriéndonos de esperarlos. Al fin despiertan… así que podemos experimentar con ustedes.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – preguntó Luna - ¿Porqué hacen esto?

- Queremos tu poder – dijo Amshel – Nosotros deseamos obtener la fuente de ese poder que tienes para derrotar nanomáquinas. ¡No nos detendremos hasta encontrarlo!

- No pueden tener ese poder. No les debería pertenecer a personas tan malas.

- Veamos que piensas luego de esto… - murmuró Amshel.

Entonces se activaron los cascos y los electrodos en Howard y el muchacho comenzó a moverse con violencia y a gritar de dolor:

- ¡Basta¡No lo hagas! – decía entre gritos - ¡Luna¡Cuidado con el lagarto¡Papi!

- ¿Qué haces monstruo? – le dijo Luna a Amshel.

- Simplemente inyecto patrones a su corteza cerebral de forma rápida, mientras aumento la tensión en sus terminales nerviosos. Se desesperará al ver tantos recuerdos confluir. Esto sumado a la electricidad es una eficiente tortura…

- ¡Maldito! – grito ella, pero justo entonces se activaron los cascos en Kaoru y Bell.

- ¡Louis! – decía Kaoru - ¡No te sueltes!

- ¡Papá! – decía Bell - ¡No debes salir con este frío!

Estaba claro que lo que hacían los cascos era enviar patrones de memoria al cerebro, en un intento de vencer a la voluntad a base de confundirla. Luna veía con horror como sus amigos sufrían. Entonces se activó el casco en Shingo, Sharla y Menori:

- ¡Mamá¡No me dejes! – gritaba Menori.

- ¡No¡Déjenme en paz! – decía Sharla - ¡Yo quiero ser su amiga!

- ¡Basta! – decía Shingo - ¡No se alejen de mí¡Hermana¡Hermano¡Mamá¡Papá!

- Ahora Luna – dijo Amshel – deberás darnos tu poder o decirnos como funciona… o seguiremos con esto hasta que tus amigos mueran por un shock.

- ¡Jamás les diré nada! – dijo Luna decidida - ¡No si le hacen esto a mis amigos!

- Bueno – dijo Amshel – entonces… aumentaremos la potencia.

Los gritos de los sobrevivientes fueron más desesperados. Lo peor era Kaoru y Howard, que se desesperaban por el peso de los recuerdos. Luna comprendió que Amshel iba en serio… si no decía nada, sus amigos morirían.

- ¡Espera! – le decía Luna – ¡Detente¡No sigas con esta maldad!

- ¡Dime algo sobre tu poder y me detendré! – contestó Amshel

- No se como funciona del todo… sólo se que si siento amor u odio se activa un poder psíquico.

- Ahora ya lo entiendo todo… - dijo Amshel y apagó las máquinas – Listo. Tus amigos ya no sufrirán. Ahora quiero que me dejes hacerte unos experimentos…

- ¡Luna! – gritó Kaoru - ¡No lo hagas¡No dejes que te hagan nada!

- Kaoru… es mejor así. Yo no quiero que sufran…

- ¡Pero yo tampoco quiero que te hagan nada¡Aléjate de ella! – contestó Kaoru

- Vaya – dijo Amshel mirando a Kaoru con desprecio – Se nota que te ama… se pone muy valiente sólo por ella… pero eso tendrá su pago.

Y volvió a activar el casco. Kaoru empezó a sufrir de nuevo.

- ¡No! – decía Luna - ¡Detente!

- No hay vuelta atrás… - dijo Amshel – Este es el lamento de los desgraciados.

- Luna – decía Kaoru entre su dolor – Tienes que salir de aquí… Luna, he querido decirte algo…

- ¡No es momento para esas tonterías! – contestó Amshel

- Luna… tu eres muy especial para mí… por eso no quiero que ese monstruo te haga nada. No quiero perder a la Luna de siempre…

- ¿Kaoru? – dijeron los demás sobrevivientes al unísono

- Vaya… - dijo Amshel – El amor si que sobrepasa todo. Sin embargo no aguantará más con el casco…

Justo entonces, el caso de Kaoru se salió de su cabeza y cayó para un lado, terminando con su dolor. Cuando Amshel volvió el rostro para ver que había pasado… Luna estaba rodeada por un halo de color púrpura. Era la hora de su poder.


	12. El Poder de Luna

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XII**

**(El Poder de Luna)**

(**Nota del Autor:** De ser posible oír este capítulo con el OST de Speed Grapher, especialmente el Track 02: Shutter Speed).

- ¿Qué está pasando? – decía la Sra. Howard.

- Es la unión de nosotros, que somos amigos, contra la maldad de ustedes… la Fundación Howard II. – contestó Luna.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! – contestó Amshel – Todo en este mundo es cuantificable… no existen tales cosas como sentimientos o amor.

- ¡Claro que las hay! – contestó Howard - ¡Sólo que tu ambición por los números y el poder te ha hecho olvidarlo¡No puedes sobrevivir en otro planeta si piensas así!

Amshel mordió su labio. No sabía que contestar ante esa pregunta. Entonces al advertir su silencio, Shingo le dijo:

- Tal vez el conocimiento es muy útil… pero también puede ser una maldición. Los amigos son lo más importante Amshel, deberías darte cuenta.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Amshel - ¿Desde cuando los amigos han ayudado a la gente¿No son acaso los amigos los que te traicionan cuando estás en la cima?

- Esos no son amigos… - contestó Kaoru – Son interesados.

- ¡No me reproches nada, maldito asesino!

- ¡No soy un asesino! Luna me hizo entender que no tuve nada que ver en ese accidente.

- Odiabas a Louis por ser el mejor… eso es un hecho… así como todos odian a los exitosos. No averiaste la nave, pero tengo la sensación de que cuando pudiste coger su mano, no lo hiciste lo suficientemente fuerte… sería tu subconsciente quizá.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – contestó Kaoru – No sería capaz de un acto tan cobarde.

- No serías capaz – contestó Amshel – pero no serías capaz conciente. Si estuvieras fuera de tus cabales… no lo notarías.

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Luna – Deja de intentar confundir a Kaoru con tus preguntas trampa. Hoy mismo le pondré fin a tu maldad.

Y con su poder, Luna quitó las ataduras y los cascos de sus amigos. Amshel estaba furioso porque veía como todo su plan se iba al agua por algo que jamás había pensado, como que los amigos le dieran las fuerzas para continuar.

- Amshel, debemos irnos – dijo la Sra. Howard - ¡Rápido! Todo ha terminado…

- ¡Vete tu si lo deseas! – contestó Amshel – Nada ha terminado y si el poder de Luna no es mío… entonces tampoco será de nadie.

Y entonces se acercó a Shingo. Aunque estaba ya libre de sus ataduras, todavía estaba en la cápsula y se asustó al ver el rostro de Amshel.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar… Shingo – dijo Amshel mirándolo con ansias – Desde aquel fallido intento de clonarte.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que te secuestramos con la Sra. Howard un día que salías de clases para extraer varias muestras tuyas en este laboratorio, para así lograr el clon. Que lástima que todo falló, pero creo que tu ADN era muy inestable para ponerlo en otros óvulos.

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Luna y rompió las cápsulas.

La Sra. Howard miró con horror como Luna salía sin daños de las cápsulas, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Su poder tenía la capacidad de compartirse.

- ¡Jamás me atraparán! – decía ella – Esto no termina… ¡Amshel vámonos!

- De ningún modo… - le contestó.

- Como quieras… - y aprovechó la confusión para escapar.

- Ahora Shingo… serás la carga de Luna – le dijo Amshel – Te mataré.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! – dijo Shingo – Antes lo tenía… pero mis amigos están conmigo.

- Qué iluso eres al pensar eso… - dijo Amshel y sacando un arma apuntó a Howard – Con esto… acabará toda esta farsa de una vez.

- ¡Ya no le hagan daño a Howard! – dijo Luna - ¡Hazlo a mí!

- Será como tu quieras – dijo Amshel, y le apuntó a Luna – Me parece que tu poder acabará…

Entonces Luna lo miró con rabia y su arma se le escapó de las manos y se fue hacia Luna.

- Maldita… - dijo Amshel – ¿Te vengarás¿Ojo por ojo?

Luna miró a Amshel y sonriendo le dijo:

- No soy como tú. No busco odio ni paso encima de todos para obtener lo que deseo. Ese eres tú Amshel… y no te mataré. Veremos si con el poder que tengo y con el cual transformé a Howard y Sharla, que estaban siendo controlados por nanomáquinas, puedo hacerte entender que tienes que amar a las personas.


	13. Lo Verdaderamente Importante

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Lo Verdaderamente Importante)**

Luna esperaba que con lo que había dicho a Amshel, este replantearía su actuar. Era obvio que Amshel no estaba siendo manipulado por nadie.

- ¿Realmente crees que puedas cambiar voluntades? – le dijo con sarcasmo – Si eso fuera cierto… ya hubieras cambiado a ese grupo de imbéciles que tienes a tu lado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Vamos a ver – decía Amshel – Tienes a una niña que no sabe como funciona el mundo y cree que todos son buenos, tiene a un chico que se cree el centro del universo y puede acusar a todos, tienes a una chica que cree tocando violines se desahoga las penas, tienes a un chico que teniendo el conocimiento… lo desprecia buscando amigos en los cuales confiar, tienes a otro que cree que no te puede pasar nada malo si te esfuerzas, tienes a otro que cree que el es el único habitante del mundo y finalmente tienes a una gata testaruda que cree que es la mejor. Vaya panda de idiotas que son…

- Son mis amigos… - respondió Luna – Y los acepto como son porque todos valoran algo Amshel… ¡Ellos valoran la amistad¡Eso es lo verdaderamente importante!

- Es que no lo entiendes… con esa mentalidad no lograrán ser nada. Los "amigos" y todo lo demás solo sirven para que quedes relegada. Sólo se debe de tener aliados, gente a la que uses en tu conveniencia… ¡Esa es la llave del poder!

- Entonces – se oyó una voz – Me estabas engañando desde el principio.

Era la Sra. Howard, que había regresado y tenía un arma. Le apuntaba a Amshel.

- Desde siempre me haz estado manipulando para conseguir el poder de esa chica. ¿Qué pensabas darme a cambio?

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo – dijo Amshel – Preocúpate por deshacernos de esos testigos, la Fundación Howard podría deshacerse por esto…

- ¡Ya no me manipules más! – dijo la Sra. Howard - ¡Ya no me engañarás!

- ¿Piensas acaso unirte a esos chicos¿Les harás un favor¡Adelante¡Dispara si lo deseas! Ya me gustaría ver que te acusen…

- Eso no será así… - dijo ella y apretó el gatillo.

Sonó un disparo y se oyó un grito agudo. Pero la Sra. Howard no había disparado a Amshel, había disparado a Shingo.

- ¡No Shingo! – decía Bell - ¡Resiste!

- Tú también… maldito incriminado – dijo la Sra. Howard y le disparó a Bell.

- ¡Nooo! – decía Howard - ¡Papi¡Auxilio!

- Tú serás el próximo – dijo la Sra. Howard mientras apuntaba a su hijo.

Entonces cuando parecía que Howard sería el siguiente… se oyó un disparo y la Sra. Howard cayó al suelo. Cuando los sobrevivientes vieron que había pasado, había sido el Sr. Howard quien le había disparado a su esposa.

- Ya ha terminado – dijo el Sr. Howard – Ya acabamos con tanta maldad…

- ¡Todavía esto no se acaba! – dijo Amshel - ¡Primero desaparecerá ese engendro tuyo… y luego seguirás tú!

Amshel disparó contra Howard y al verlo caer apuntó hacia su padre.

- Adiós… la Fundación será mía – dijo Amshel – Una lástima conocerte…

Entonces Kaoru se abalanzó contra Amshel y forcejeó para quitarle el arma. Durante su forcejeo, lanzó la pistola usada por la Sra. Howard hacia Luna y luego, Amshel recuperó su arma y le disparó.

- ¡No Kaoru! – decía Luna.

- Lo siento… pero si no eres mía para mis experimentos… no seguirás viva.

Luna le lanzó el arma al padre de Howard y entonces este le disparó a Amshel. Al verlo caer, el padre de Howard dejó caer su arma.

- ¡Howard, hijo! – decía su padre.

- ¡Shingo! – decía Luna - ¡Bell!

- ¡Estoy bien! – contestó Howard.

Al oír eso todos voltearon a verlo. La bala se había detenido en el estuche donde guardaba su peine. Esta era la segunda vez en la que un peine salvaba al grupo, desde la primera vez cuando el peine de Howard salvó a Shingo de ser asesinado en el Continente.

A Shingo, la bala se le había detenido en una de las tantas herramientas que tenía en la chaqueta del Sr. Porto. Y sobre Bell… el disparo había fallado, estando a corta distancia. Si habían caído, era por el susto del fogueo.

- Todo ha terminado – dijo el Padre de Howard –Ya todo se acabó. Esos dos malvados ya no existen más. Ya no volverán a atormentar a la colonia o a sus familias con sus prácticas. Lo verdaderamente importante, es que su amistad los salvó. Eso hizo dudar a mi esposa y a Amshel al disparar.

Pero no todo se había acabado. Todavía quedaban Louis y Farlow.


	14. Experimentos Prohibidos

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Experimentos Prohibidos)**

El Sr. Howard sacó a todos los sobrevivientes del laboratorio de Amshel y llamó a la policía. Se hizo el levantamiento de cadáveres y tras un interrogatorio el Sr. Howard fue puesto en libertad, ya que era legítima defensa lo que había hecho.

Luego, con su hijo y los demás sobrevivientes, volvieron a su casa:

- Supongo que ahora faltan Louis y Farlow – dijo el Sr. Howard – Debemos atraparlos.

- Un momento – dijo Kaoru - ¿Acaso usted no sabía que clase de personas estaban manejando la fundación?

- Créeme que no Kaoru. Amshel se portaba muy bien conmigo. Jamás imagine que sería tan ruin…

- ¡Y todavía no hemos recuperado a Chako!

Por otro lado Farlow y Louis habían huido, con Chako. Al enterarse por los medios de la muerte de la Sra. Howard y Amshel, decidieron vengarse:

- ¡Maldito Shingo¡Con él nos vamos a vengar!

Louis llevó a Farlow a su residencia y en ella analizaron los datos de Chako, logrando encontrar la parte de la grabación en la que Shingo veía la fotografía de su familia.

- Creo que ya tengo una idea – dijo Louis – Si su familia es lo más importante… venguémonos con ellos.

Y entonces decidieron ir por la familia de Shingo… para secuestrarla.

(**Nota del Traductor:** De ser posible, oír esta parte con la Opening de Elfen Lied)

La madre de Shingo estaba preocupada porque su hijo le había contado todas las desgracias ocurridas en la Residencia Howard y ahora que había salido tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas no mejorarían. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su casa fue violentada y entraron Louis y Farlow:

- ¡¿Dónde está Shingo?! – gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo la madre de Shingo - ¡Piedad!

- Sólo dinos donde está tu hijo y ni tú ni sus hermanos saldrán heridos.

- ¡No lo sé! – respondió la madre - ¡No le hagan daño a mis hijos pequeños!

Justo entonces entró uno de los hermanos de Shingo. Al ver a su madre asustada ante las amenazas se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi madre?

- Nada especial… - dijo Farlow con sarcasmo - ¡Sólo quiero que nos diga donde está ese maldito de Shingo!

- ¿Para qué debe decirle eso a unos malvados como ustedes?

- ¡Maldito niño! – rugió Louis.

Entonces preso de la ira, Louis le lanzó al hermano menor de Shingo un dardo que le impactó en el cuello. Era un sedante. Al ver esto la madre dio un grito de desesperación. El hermano menor de Shingo cayó al suelo víctima del sedante. Entonces Farlow lo cogió.

- Nos lo llevaremos hasta que sepamos donde está Shingo. Si no aparece en 48 horas, simplemente mataremos a este niño. Adiós mujer… fue una pérdida venir aquí – dijo Farlow.

Al irse la pobre mujer se puso a llorar, presa de la desesperación… ya que había perdido a dos de sus hijos: A Shingo y a su hermano.

Por su parte Louis y Farlow ya se habían llevado al hermano de Shingo a la residencia de Louis… quien también tenía un laboratorio secreto. Entonces colocaron al niño en una camilla y se dijeron:

- Bueno… algo debemos hacerle al muchacho, para que entiendan que vamos en serio.

- Me animo a probar con él, ese medicamento que no nos dejaron probar, el Delta 45.

- ¿Delta 45? – se sorprendió Farlow - ¿Acaso ese medicamento para aumentar el coeficiente intelectual? No entiendo para que lo quieras…

- No recuerdas que el medicamento se prohibió de seguir investigando por tener que ser experimentado en niños pequeños. Este que tenemos aquí es perfecto para probar el Delta 45… al fin poder realizar un experimento prohibido me hace llenar de emoción

- Ni me quiero imaginar la ira de Shingo cuando vea lo que haremos – dijo Farlow.

- No te preocupes… - dijo Louis – Ese chico no sabe hacer nada… excepto reparar las cosas de sus amigos. De la que debemos cuidarnos… es de esa tal Luna.

Dicho esto dejaron de hablar y cargaron algunas jeringas con el controvertido medicamento y comenzaron a inyectarlas en el niño. Ahora sabrían la razón por la que el gobierno de esa colonia prohibió la experimentación de la droga con niños pequeños, que era el sector al que iba dirigida.

- Esto es algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo – dijo Louis – Ahora conectaré los sensores y veremos que pasa.

Justo después de inyectar el medicamento… los sensores empezaron a reaccionar.


	15. Instinto de Supervivencia

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Instinto de Supervivencia)**

Louis y Farlow vieron ansiosos como reaccionaban los sensores después de inyectar el Delta 45 al hermano menor de Shingo. De repente el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar:

- ¿Qué haz hecho? – le decía Farlow a Louis – Se supone que debería aumentar su actividad cerebral… no ponerse a gritar.

- La sobreexcitación de las neuronas puede causar shock en algunas personas. Este niño no es la excepción – se limitó a responder Louis.

- ¿Y luego que vendrá? – preguntó Farlow

- Bueno… dependiendo de los individuos debería hacerse más despierto. Si falla… tendremos que volver a medicarle. El problema es que si no medimos las dosis… podemos dañar sus neuronas, pero… ¡Que nos importa!

Realmente lo que se quería lograr con el Delta 45 era producir medicamentos para crear, por así decirlo, niños superdotados. Los experimentos anteriores habían sido infructuosos, pero Louis quería probar el efecto con un superdotado, o en su defecto con alguien de su familia, lo cual era un verdadero desatino, médicamente hablando.

Por su parte, cuando Shingo llegó a su casa con los demás sobrevivientes se dio una terrible sorpresa al ver a su madre llorando y a su hermana menor de igual forma:

- ¿Mamá? ¿Hermana? – decía preocupado Shingo - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Dos hombres… - la mujer apenas podía hablar – se… llevaron a tu hermano… con una jeringa…

- Mi hermanito… jeringa… dormido… secuestro – balbuceaba la hermana menor de Shingo en su desesperación.

- Me parece que esto ha sido obra de Louis y Farlow – dijo Kaoru – Seré yo quien termine las cosas con Louis.

- ¡Un momento! – dijo una voz entrando.

Era el padre de Shingo. No sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando lo pusieron al tanto dijo:

- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Malditos! ¿Pero porqué lo harían?

- Querido – decía la madre en llanto – debes encontrar nuestro hijo, al hermano de Shingo.

- Tenemos indicios de que fueron unos tales Louis y Farlow – dijo Chako – Accionistas de la Fundación Howard.

- ¡Tú! – dijo la madre apuntando a Howard - ¡Debes saber algo! ¿Acaso tu padre tramó esto?

- ¿Pero que dices? – dijo Howard - ¡Ellos intentaron matarme a mí y a mi padre!

- Lo tengo – dijo el padre de Shingo – Lo hicieron por el medicamento…

- ¿Cuál medicamento? – preguntó Shingo.

- Hace un tiempo la Fundación Howard tuvo que retirar un medicamento del mercado, porque causaba efectos secundarios en los niños pequeños – explicó el padre de Shingo, algo preocupado - El medicamento en cuestión… no recuerdo su nombre, pero servía para aumentar el coeficiente intelectual.

- Ya veo – dijo Shingo – Ellos lo secuestraron para poder experimentar… ¿Pero porqué con mi hermano?

- En realidad ellos te buscaban a ti, Shingo – le dijo su madre.

- ¡Debemos ir rescatarlo! – dijo el Sr. Howard entrando de repente – Conozco el lugar donde probablemente esté su hijo.

Por otro lado, Farlow y Louis estaban decepcionados de que el Delta 45 no funcionara con el hermano de Shingo. Los sensores no mostraban ningún cambio en las funciones cerebrales.

(**Nota del Autor:** De ser posible, escuchar esta parte con la Opening de Elfen Lied, en cualquiera de sus versiones, la normal o la cantada por un coro)

- ¡Maldito niño! – dijo Farlow golpeando al hermano menor de Shingo.

Louis también se dedicó a golpear al hermano menor de Shingo y se contentó en darle unas cuantas patadas.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse por favor! – pedía el pobre niño - ¡Yo no les hice nada!

El pobre niño pidió que lo dejaran de golpear, pero nada detuvo a los dos accionistas que siguieron con su golpiza. El niño movido por su instinto de supervivencia, decidió escapar, pero no lo logró, siendo cogido por Louis por los pies.

- ¡No te nos escaparás! – dijo Farlow - ¡Te daremos una golpiza terrible por lo que los amigos de tu hermano le hicieron a nuestros aliados! ¡Y también porque eres una maldita basura… el Delta 45 que tantos años nos costó investigar no funciona en ti!

- ¿Pero yo que culpa tengo de que…?

Fue entonces cuando Louis le dio un golpe en la cara. Su maldad con el pobre niño no tenía límites. Justo entonces se oyó que la puerta del laboratorio se abría: Había llegado Shingo y los demás sobrevivientes.


	16. Instinto de Destrucción

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Instinto de Destrucción)**

Al oír la puerta abrirse, Farlow y Louis dejaron de golpear al chico y vieron como Shingo y los demás sobrevivientes entraban.

- ¡Devuélvanme a mi hermano malditos! – gritó Shingo.

- Te refieres a esto… - y le mostraron a su hermano, con heridas por los golpes que había recibido – No funcionó el Delta 45 en él. Es una pena…

- ¿Qué le han hecho al pobre chico? – preguntó con ira Luna - Son unos monstruos.

- No te preocupes… aún falta mucho para ustedes…

Farlow chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se llenó de un humo extraño que fue causando sopor a todos, excepto a Louis y Farlow que estaban con una especie de mascarilla. Shingo trató de no respirar el fatal gas… pero al igual que todos los demás, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Luna, Bell y Kaoru fueron los que más resistieron al gas soporífero, pero de nada sirvió ya que cayeron víctimas del soporífero. Después de lo descrito, los sobrevivientes se vieron colocados en camillas en posición vertical, asegurados fuertemente con cerrojos de metal dispuestos en sus manos, piernas y cuellos.

- ¡Detente! – dijo Luna - ¡No le hagan más daño al hermano menor de Shingo! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta ya!

En su camilla, Shingo simplemente estaba llorando presa de la impotencia de ver a su hermano en manos de esos rufianes.

- ¡No entiendo como puede gustarles hacer tanto daño! – dijo Shingo - ¡Si tanto quieren experimentar… háganlo conmigo y no con mi hermano! Porque… yo prometí que lo protegería…

- Haberlo dicho antes Shingo – contestó Farlow – Pues bien… ya que insistes… te inyectaremos el Delta 45 a ti… y veremos que pasa.

Dicho esto Louis se acercó con la jeringa cargada con el medicamento dispuesto a inyectársela a Shingo en el cuello. Sin embargo al acercarse a su cara, Shingo le escupió, por lo que Louis dejó caer la Jeringa al suelo.

- ¡Maldito seas! – dijo Louis.

- No creas que desde aquí voy a quedarme impotente viendo como haces todo esto.

Louis estaba furioso. Se había limpiado el escupitajo que le habían lanzado, pero sus ojos mostraban claramente su ira. Así que golpeó a Shingo en el rostro con tal fuerza que saltó sangre de la boca de Shingo.

- ¡Maldito perro! – le dijo Louis - ¡Disfruta del espectáculo de tu hermano!

(**Nota del Autor:** Si eres muy sensible… será mejor que no leas lo que sigue)

Se dirigió hacia el hermano de Shingo y lo golpeo en la cara. Por su parte Farlow lo puso contra el suelo y lo sujetó. Louis cogió un bastón y lo rompió en dos. Una vez hecho esto cogió una mitad y golpeó con el al hermano de Shingo.

- ¡Detente! – pedía Shingo.

- ¡Hermano mayor! – decía el hermano de Shingo, interrumpido por sus gritos y el ruido que hacía la madera al golpear su cuerpo.

Los golpes seguían y el pobre hermano de Shingo seguía gritando. La desesperación de todos los sobrevivientes era terrible. Un niño estaba siendo golpeado en su delante… y de la peor manera.

- ¡Hermano menor! – gritaba Shingo - ¡Ya basta por favor!

Finalmente los golpes hicieron saltar sangre y llegó el momento en el que el bastón se manchó de sangre. Entonces la voz del hermano de Shingo dejó de oírse y los golpes cesaron.

- Supongo que nos excedimos – dijo Louis – Pero en fin… ya está muerto.

La prueba más palpable de eso, era que la sangre corría desde el cuerpo del hermano de Shingo hacia las camillas. Cuando Shingo vio que efectivamente su hermano había sido asesinado, dio un grito terrible y lloró de un modo indescriptible por las lenguas humanas.

- Ustedes… - dijo Luna tomando pausas para respirar – Jamás… debieron hacer esa monstruosidad… ¡No los perdonaré jamás!

La silueta de Luna se iluminó de rojo carmesí. Estaba presa de la ira de ver como habían asesinado a un niño pequeño, de 8 años quizá. Entonces los sobrevivientes vieron el peor espectáculo que sus ojos pudieron ver:

Luna rompió con su poder los cerrojos de su camilla y empezó a mover psíquicamente el bastón con el que habían matado al hermano de Shingo a la vez que algunos bisturís y demás elementos punzo cortantes.

- ¡No los perdonaré! ¡Malditos sean! – gritó Luna presa de la ira.

Luego disparó todo eso contra Louis y Farlow, los cuales cayeron gritando, al ser atravesados por bisturís. Luna los miró con odio y los bisturís se movieron, descuartizando a Louis y Farlow de modo tal que su sangre salpicó a los demás sobrevivientes y a un Shingo que miraba atónito la carnicería que ocurría ante sus ojos. Finalmente Luna rompió los cerrojos de los demás sobrevivientes y cayó al suelo en el mar de sangre, presa de un agotador cansancio. Pero los demás… estaban horrorizados por lo que habían tenido oportunidad de contemplar.


	17. Una Nueva Supervivencia

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(Una Nueva Supervivencia)**

(**Nota del Autor:** Para los que no leyeron la última parte, Farlow y Louis matan al hermano de Shingo y Luna los mata a ellos con su poder)

Shingo no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba manchando con sangre tanto de su hermano menor, como con la sangre de sus asesinos, salpicada después de que Luna les haya dado cruel muerte con bisturís.

- Esto no es lo que yo quería – dijo Shingo – Odio siendo pagado con más odio… ¡No es lo que quería! ¡Mi hermano ha muerto y nos rebajamos al nivel de esos dos… asesinándolos!

- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! – dijeron Chako y Bell, dirigiéndose a ayudarla.

Luna despertó, pero dio un grito al ver a sus amigos y a si misma manchados de sangre y al ver la carnicería que ella había empezado.

- No puede ser… - decía Luna - ¿Acaso yo hice todo esto?

De repente lo recordó todo… había lanzado bisturís hacia Farlow y Louis, y en su ira los bisturís se movieron, cortando a sus víctimas en pedazos, quitando miembros, quitando cabezas, mezclando sangre inocente, como la de ese niño con sangre culpable, como la de esos dos: Farlow y Louis.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Luna y vio nuevamente el charco de sangre que había hecho. Estaba aterrorizada… al igual que los demás. Bell, Kaoru, Sharla, Howard, Menori, Chako y Shingo veían atónitos el espectáculo sangriento que Luna había provocado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sharla - ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto horror? – dijo Howard - ¡No puede estar pasando!

Luna finalmente se dejó caer al suelo y lloró amargamente. Fue entonces cuando una voz se oyó y dijo:

- Ya todo ha terminado. La Fundación Howard II no existe más.

Era el Sr. Howard, que también estaba atónito al ver la carnicería provocada por Luna.

- Supongo que no puedo decir nada más – dijo nuevamente el Sr. Howard – Esto no tiene sentido alguno, pero… lo importante es que esos malditos ya no existen más.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – gritó Shingo en lágrimas - ¡Yo quiero a mi hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermanito! ¡Quiero verte! ¿Qué será de mi vida sin ti? ¿Cómo vivirá mi hermana y mis padres sin ti?

Al igual que Luna, Shingo lloró amargamente ese baño de sangre.

Finalmente en un impulso de desesperación Shingo sacó a su hermano de entre el mar de sangre y le pidió desesperadamente que reaccione.

- ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Reacciona!

- Shi…n…go… - dijo su hermano mientras se asía a la mano de Shingo.

- Hermanito… resiste…

- Ya no me queda mucho tiempo… - se limitó a responder su hermano – Te agradezco el haber venido a salvarme… pero creo que ya todo acaba para mí.

- ¡Sobrevive! – le gritó Shingo - ¡Yo sobreviví en un planeta desconocido! ¡Te pido que sobrevivas tú ahora!

- Hermano… ¿que sucede cuando la gente se muere? – preguntó el hermano menor – Estás adelantado dos grados… ¿Lo sabes?

- No digas eso – dijo Shingo llorando – Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros…

- Me temo que no podrá ser posible… ya todo termina. Tengo sueño… mucho sueño. Saluda a papá, a mamá y a mi hermana de mi parte. Shingo… te recordaré.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y la mano que estaba sujetada de Shingo se soltó y se dejó caer. Todo había acabado para el hermano de Shingo.

- Debes ser fuerte Shingo… - le dijo Luna.

- Trato de serlo… pero no puedo… soy demasiado joven para este dolor. ¡Ay! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

- Para eso están los amigos – dijo Kaoru – Para apoyarte cuando te sientas mal…

- Ayúdenme… a soportar este dolor – contestó Shingo.

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo Bell – Debemos ayudar a Shingo.

Lentamente, Shingo cargó a su hermano hacia la puerta de salida e igualmente se fueron todos los sobrevivientes y el Sr. Howard. Esta cruel experiencia les había dejado una gran lección… no había supervivencia sin sacrificio.

FIN


	18. Una Tumba hecha de Dinero

**Sobrevivientes: En la Colonia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(Una Tumba hecha de Dinero)**

(**Nota del Autor:** A pedido de los comentarios he hecho un último capítulo, que continúa al anterior. Esta vez es el verdadero final)

El Sr. Howard al darse cuenta de la magnitud de todo lo que había provocado se detuvo en medio de la carnicería y dijo:

- Después de causar el dolor a tantas personas… ¿Cómo podré vivir tranquilo?

- ¿Qué dices papá? – preguntó Howard

- Yo fui el que con la Fundación Howard di paso a que mi esposa y los accionistas, enceguecidos por el poder llevaran a cabo estos aberrantes actos. Pienso entonces que debo hacer lo mejor por este mundo… desaparecer con todo el maldito dinero que provino de estos sucios actos.

- ¡Sr. Howard… usted no hizo nada! – le dijo Luna - ¡La culpa la tenían ellos!

- No, Luna – dijo el Sr. Howard – La culpa la tengo yo… por haber iniciado esas peligrosas alianzas financieras… ahora es oportunidad de cambiar… y dado que la colonia entera me verá como el culpable… ¡Debo decir adiós!

- ¡No papá! ¡Espera! – alcanzó a decir Howard cuando su padre se fue.

- No te preocupes Howard – dijo Bell – Tu padre está deprimido… todo el peso de esto lo atormenta… pero cuando descanse iremos a buscarlo.

- Bell… muchas gracias.

Howard decidió tranquilizarse… su padre probablemente estaba en un estado de confusión… ya le pasaría todo con el tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno imaginaba lo serio que había sido el Sr. Howard en sus palabras.

Cuando Shingo volvió a su casa con los sobrevivientes y le comentó a su madre y a su padre de la muerte de su hermano, la noticia impactó mucho en todos. La madre de Shingo lloró amargamente mientras se decía:

- ¿Porqué a mi me tiene que ocurrir este destino? ¡Hijo mío! ¡Nooo!

Fue entonces cuando entró su esposo desesperado, diciéndole:

- ¡Nuestro hijo ha muerto! ¡Pero hay algo peor! ¡Enciende el televisor!

La madre de Shingo estaba consternada porque su esposo minimizara la muerte de su propio hijo… era el menor de todos y no podía concebir que lo tratara tan fríamente. Sin embargo, ella conocía a su esposo y sabía que si minimizaba una cosa como esa, era porque algo realmente terrible estaba sucediendo. Así que movida por esa convicción, decidió encender el televisor:

- La Bolsa de Valores Intergaláctica ha cerrado con una de las ventas más grandes jamás vistas… la Fundación Howard ha comprado casi el 55 de las acciones de toda la bolsa.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Shingo - ¡Si el Sr. Howard cumple lo que dijo… la galaxia entera se irá a la bancarrota!

Entonces todos los sobrevivientes salieron desesperados hacia la Residencia Howard. Pero al llegar había un terrible espectáculo esperándolos:

- ¡Hemos venido a detenerte papá! – dijo Howard – No sé que estás tramando, pero detente por favor…

- Ya es muy tarde… - dijo su padre – La Fundación Howard posee el 55 de las acciones de toda la galaxia. Prácticamente controlo todo el mercado financiero…

- ¡Dijo que iba a cambiar! – dijo Bell - ¿Porqué ha hecho todo un monopolio?

- Por una sencilla razón – contestó el Sr. Howard – Voy a volar toda esta mansión con todo lo que tiene…

- ¿Y porqué harías eso? – le preguntó Howard a su padre

- Es fácil… - respondió su padre – Tengo aquí todas las acciones de la Fundación Howard en billetes…

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Menori - ¡Si se vuela con todo esto… más de 4 trillones de dólares desaparecerán del mercado financiero y la galaxia entera entrará en bancarrota!

- Así es Menori – contestó el Sr. Howard – Ya no hay razón para vivir con todo este sucio dinero a mis espaldas. Llegó la hora de vengarme del sistema… que convirtió a mi esposa y a los accionistas en los monstruos que fueron…

- ¡Pero si lo haces… miles se volverán pobres! – gritó Shingo - ¡No deberías hacer eso, sabiendo todo el sufrimiento que causarás!

- Ya es muy tarde Shingo – contestó el Sr. Howard – Howard, hijo mío, tienes unos amigos que te cuidarán… huye con ellos muy lejos de aquí para que no sientas toda esta recesión… - y le lanzó un gran fajo de billetes.

- ¡No quiero el dinero… si me separa de ti! – le contestó su hijo, arrojando el fajo a un lado - ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡Deja toda esta locura!

- Ya es muy tarde Howard… ya tomé una decisión.

- Entonces… ¡prefiero morir a tu lado! – y dicho esto, Howard se acercó hacia su padre

- ¡Yo no dejaré a Howard! – dijo Menori, acercándose a Howard - ¡No volverá a estar solo!

- ¡No lo hagas! – le pidió Luna - ¡Deja este ridículo sentimiento de venganza!

- Lo siento… pero ya tomé una decisión. Ustedes son libres… así que salven sus vidas.

- ¡No tenemos la intención de abandonar a un amigo! – contestaron al unísono

- ¡Idiotas! – contestó Howard – Son mis amigos… por eso quiero que se vayan y vivan.

- Si quiere el destino que hoy volemos contigo… lo haremos.

- Chicos… gracias…

Entonces se oyó un terrible grito en toda la colonia. Los sobrevivientes se estremecieron, pero el Sr. Howard ni se inmutó.

- Acaban de abrir la Bolsa de Valores – dijo el Sr. Howard satisfecho – Ahora es el momento de actuar… - y presionó un botón.

En ese momento, las pantallas que mostraban las fluctuaciones financieras en la bolsa de valores cambiaron a una señal de video de la Residencia Howard. El Sr. Howard, al ver que todos los encargados de finanzas lo veían dijo:

- En esta habitación está el 55 de las acciones de la bolsa que la Fundación Howard logró comprar… en billetes. En unos momentos verán como todo esto se convierte en cenizas…

- ¡Oh no! – empezaron a decir algunos accionistas – Si cumple lo que dice, se verá una crisis peor que la de 1929. ¡Debemos advertir a todos! ¡Cierren la bolsa! ¡Cierren la bolsa!

- Ya es tarde – dijo el Sr. Howard – las otras galaxias ya empezaron a vender hacia la Fundación Howard. En este momento nadie desea hacer compras, ya que todo el capital lo tengo en esta habitación. Cuando ya no haya nada que vender… volaré la habitación.

Los accionistas vieron con horror como el nivel de ventas aumentaba y se acercaba al límite. Finalmente cuando en los monitores de las diferentes bolsas apareció que todo había sido vendido… el Sr. Howard dijo:

- A los que conozcan a los estudiantes que sobrevivieron en un planeta desconocido… véanlos antes de decir adiós.

- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Luna e intentó activar su poder psíquico, pero nada sucedió.

- Eso es todo… - dijo el Sr. Howard – Adiós a todos.

Entonces presionó un botón que tenía y apareció un halo de luz violeta que rodeó la habitación, pero eso fue momentáneo ya que luego, toda la mansión Howard hizo explosión, quemando gran parte de los billetes de esa habitación y lanzando muchos otros al aire.

En la bolsa de la colonia, al conocerse que el Sr. Howard había volado el 55 de los activos galácticos y que el resto habían sido vendidos a una organización inexistente en ese momento, y por ende se habían perdido, el pánico fue total. Muchos accionistas se suicidaron en la misma bolsa de valores e igual escenario se vivió en todas las bolsas galácticas.

Sin embargo, entre los restos de la Residencia Howard, se vio un halo del luz violeta, que había preservado a los sobrevivientes y al Sr. Howard. Luna supo activar su poder justo a tiempo.

- Luna… - dijo el Sr. Howard – Muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Finalmente la Fundación Howard quedó destruida al igual que la Fundación Howard II, es decir… enterrada en una tumba de billetes.

FIN


End file.
